gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Burrito
|price = $86,450 $65,000 (after Pacific Standard - Hack, Gang-less) (Online, Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 (HD Universe) |dashtype = Lost MC Truck Digital (needle) Van Digital (dial texture) Gang-less Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA Vice City) Truck (TLAD) Van (GTA V & GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = gangbur (GTA VC) gburrito (HD Universe) gburrito2 (GTA Online; gang-less variant) |handlingname = GANGBUR (GTA Vice City) GBURRITO (TLAD) BURRITO (GTA V; Lost MC variant) GBURRITO2 (GTA Online; gang-less variant) |textlabelname = GANGBUR (GTA Vice City) GBURRITO (HD Universe) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA Vice City) No (HD Universe) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (TLAD) 100 (GTA V & GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 20% White Plate 2 - 30% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Gang Burrito is a gang variant of the Burrito van featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Much like the Hoods Rumpo XL in Grand Theft Auto III, the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is essentially a Burrito belonging to the Streetwannabes, with a two-tone red and gray paint-job, graffiti on the side panels, side exhausts, roof-mounted lights, a heightened rear spoiler, and a differing grille design. In later versions of the game, most notably the Mobile version, the graffiti is replaced by a more professional artwork. The Gang Burrito is sometimes seen with a small brown teddy bear affixed to the grille or roof; the roof-mounted teddy bears have a hockey mask. ''The Lost and Damned'' As before, the The Lost and Damned rendition of the Gang Burrito is adapted from the game's Burrito van, thus is made by Declasse. As the Burrito was redesigned to lack its predecessors' sporty design, TLAD's Gang Burrito reinstates some of these elements to distinguish itself from the conventional GTA IV model. The Gang Burrito's modifications include additional mud guards, a modified front bumper, roof-mounted lights and antennae, a rear spoiler, side exhausts, wider tires, billet grilles over its headlights and tail lights, a bull-bar, and The Angels of Death insignia's on the side panels and the rear, as well as an AOD plate on the rear bumper, where a standard license plate would be. The Gang Burrito features one of several faded dark colors and is rusting in places, with a secondary color in the hood and part of its roof, where the mounted lights and antennae are seen. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gang Burrito returns to Grand Theft Auto V. While its body shape carries over from The Lost and Damned, the vehicle is now in noticeably better condition, lacking the rusted beater appearance it had in TLAD. The Gang Burrito is now used by The Lost MC, instead of the Angels Of Death. The vehicle now uses a black body with red rims and a red aileron, along with the Lost MC insignia on either sides and the driver-side rear door. Adittionally, this version has four functional roof lights. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A second version appears exclusively in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. It is distinguished from the Lost MC variant in that features a slighty different bumper, a standard single rear exhaust, opposed to the double side exhausts of the Lost MC version (though these can be added at Los Santos Customs), and does not have the Lost MC logos on the sides. Instead, it is replaced with colored stripes that passes on the middle of the vehicle, surrounding the entire bodywork (from front to rear). The gang-less version resembles the van used in the 80's TV show the A-Team, with the most notable difference being that the stripe does not go up towards the back. Current Design Gallery Lost MC= |-| Standard= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Its performance is similar to the regular Burrito, but with improved speed and acceleration, therefore making it the fastest van available in the 3D Universe. The Gang Burrito has the same engine sound as the Infernus, Love Fist, and the Deluxo. GTA Vice City Overview ''The Lost and Damned'' Performance-wise, the Gang Burrito is poor, boasting an only average top speed with moderately poor acceleration, as well as a boasted torque that helps more to make the van difficult to control. Its lack of grip on the road, possibly attributed to its small tires, may also explain its poor steering. The engine has a large amount of power and the vehicle sometimes wheelspins upon rough set-offs, especially on rough terrain, something not present on the regular Burrito in GTA IV. In terms of acceleration, the Burrito proves poorly, but a minor improvement from the regular Burrito. The exhaust configuration appears to be a twin-exit, twin exhausts mounted down the sides of the van. The Gang Burrito is powered by a single cam Inline-4 laid transversely, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. The engine sound appears to be similar to its civilian counterpart, but emits a louder, rougher engine noise, indicating the van's engine has either been tune or modified, or has suffered from wear and tear. TLAD Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gang Burrito performs much better than it did in its predecessor. Although steering is not among the best in the game, the Gang Burrito remains as the fastest van in GTA V, and a good vehicle all around. Handling is much improved, as well as acceleration and top speed. It can seat four people, two of which will enter from the back doors and will be able to shoot from there, making it deadly for other cars to follow a Gang Burrito with passengers in the rear. The standard variant appears to perform significantly better than the Lost MC variant, although it seems to have lower top speed, according to the files. Still, the civilian variant of the Gang Burrito can be customized at Los Santos Customs, where it greatly benefits from the performance boosts. GTA V Overview Lost MC= Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Standard= Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Lost variant cannot be upgraded at Los Santos Customs, so this list is for the Standard variant only. Image Gallery GangBurrito-GTAVC-teddybearcomparison.jpg|Comparison of two Gang Burrito variants in GTA Vice City featuring teddy bears. GangBurrito-TLAD-Orange.jpg|A very rare orange variant found in Gang Wars. TheLostMC-GTAV.png|Some members of The Lost stand in the side of the Gang Burrito in GTA V. GangBurrito-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Standard Gang Burrito on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. GangBurrito-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lost MC Gang Burrito on Rockstar Games Social Club. GangBurrito2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Standard Gang Burrito on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Phnom Penh '86 - Two spawn behind Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. *Hog Tied - Gang Burritos are used in chasing the player as they return the bike. The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene - Johnny leads the club members to the scrapyard in Algonquin, where they find Billy's bike and roughly a dozen Angels of Death members, with a Gang Burrito on the scrapyard. The members storm the scrapyard and kill the Angels of Death, and Billy reclaims his bike. *It's War - Billy receives a text message informing him that some members of The Lost are attacked by the Angels of Death at east of Acter Industrial Park. At some point, AOD reinforcements comes in a Gang Burrito and two Daemons. After killing all AOD mebers, the members move to another area, at south-east of the Alderney State Correctional Facility, where more AOD members are waiting, along with four more Gang Burritos. *Action/Reaction - A Gang Burrito can be seen parked near the Angels of Death Clubhouse and another one arrives when AOD reinforcements arrives in an attempt to protect their clubhouse. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Mr. Philips - Trevor drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed, where Terry, Clay, and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. On the process, Trevor follows the Gang Burrito to where the gang is located. *Nervous Ron - A Gang Burrito appears while Trevor protects Ron from any Lost MC member. Once both makes their way to get the planes, two Gang Burritos can be seen arriving on the airfield. Later, two more vans appears when Trevor defends Ron's plane while he carries him to a second plane. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Pacific Standard - Hack - Two Standard Gang Burritos appear in this mission. Four GTA Online Protagonists must steal the hacking equipment from the black one and swap it into their white one. Three decoys then lead the rival heist screw in a wild goose chase where they then destroy it in Vespucci. The single driver takes the white one with all the hacking equipment back to Paige. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spotted in the Streetwannabes territory. *Around North Point Mall in northern Vice Point and Prawn Island. *Being driven by members of the gang. *Parked in front of the Mendez Mansion. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Found in some missions involving the Angels of Death. *Sometimes, one can be found in Gang Wars against the Angels of Death. Occasionally, the player may come across a unique coloured Gang Burrito, such as white/blue, orange/blue, etc. It is a very rare sight, though. *One can be spawned with a cheat code. *There is a completely black version and a white hood version. The white hood can be obtained in the mission It's War and the black version can be obtained next to the Angels of Death Clubhouse in the mission Action/Reaction, but it is unknown if the opened black version is a bug. *The mission Hit the Pipe is a great opportunity to obtain this vehicle. Destroy two of the three marked Gang Burritos, but only kill the driver and passenger of the final one. Take the van to a Pay 'n' Spray and shoot it until it catches fire. Once this happens, and the mission completes, simply drive the van into the garage to get it repaired. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly used by the members of The Lost MC during property attacks and random events. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he might be seen throwing a man, usually a Lost MC Member from a bridge, and behind him there will be a Gang Burrito without a license plate in lieu of Trevor's own vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Lost *Appears in many missions involving the Lost MC. *Spawns during a Gang Attack in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. *May appear as a target vehicle during Freeroam. ;Gang-less *Can be bought for $65,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos, after unlocking it in the Pacific Standard - Hack heist setup mission. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $86,450. *Up to three can spawn chasing a player who is "marked to death", shortly after leaving a Motorcycle Club. Trivia General *The Gang Burrito plays these radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City:'' Flash FM & Wave 103. **''The Lost and Damned:'' LCHC. **''GTA V:'' Channel X. *The lights mounted above the windshield and the rear spoiler give the vehicle a resemblance to the van driven by B.A. Baracus in The A-Team, which was a popular TV show created by Stephen J. Cannell in the 1980s. In GTA V, the van gives more resemblance with the exact colors, looking more like . *The vehicle is similiar to the Hoods Rumpo XL, as both cars are beater variants of their normal counterpart, both are used by gangs and both sport graffiti's on the sides. ''The Lost And Damned'' *A hint to the cheat code of spawning the Burrito, is located inside the clubhouse (near the toilet) on a poster claiming it is for sale. *The Gang Burrito does not have a legitimate license plate. The same applies to the Lost Slamvan. *The Gang Burrito shares its bull bar with the Ambulance and its exhaust pipes with the Jamaican Voodoo (although the pipes are mounted side-by-side instead of being vertically stacked). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Although the Gang Burrito is based on the first generation Burrito, its dashboard uses the digital dial set used on the second generation model. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The image of the Gang Burrito on Southern San Andreas Super Autos bears a striking similarity to the van driven by "The A-Team", sporting a black body with a red stripe and spoiler. In fact, it can also be modified to look like one. *If the 'Street Suspension' upgrade is added to the Gang Burrito, the wheels will start to clip through the body when it is moving. This becomes more apparent as further upgrades are added, particularly on the rear wheels. *Originally, there was no in-game license plate customization for this vehicle. The player will have to use the iFruit App in order to change it. **However, this method is no longer required, as the plate option was added at some point. See also *Drug Burritos in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Lost Slamvan - Another van-style gang vehicle also featured in the HD Universe. *Angel (Chinatown Wars) - A differently-named Burrito which seemed to assume the role of the TLAD Gang Burrito. Navigation }}de:Burrito es:Gang Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in Heists Update